This invention relates to non-destructive examination (NDE) of objects. More particularly the present invention is a system and method for nondestructive examination using portable computer aided tomography (CT) system.
Non-destructive examination of objects is a key aspect of present day engineering and development. Such items as aircraft engines, rocket motors, industrial robots, and a host of other construction and industrial pieces of equipment all require critical inspection. It is extremely important to know the status and structural integrity of elements before they are assembled into a finished product in order to insure safety stability, and usefulness of the finished object. Further, with increasing complexity to complete comes as an increasing expense. Thus destructive testing in order to find flaws in manufacturing can be an extremely expensive operation. Non-destructive testing and examination provides an appealing alternative and one, which leaves the structural integrity of the object being tested intact.
Different types of non-destructive examination (NDE) include liquid dye penetration, magnafleuxing and ultrasonic inspection, inferred imaging, and x-ray radiographs, all of which are alternatives used to examine the internal structure of objects.
X-ray examination generally provides a planar photograph recorded on film. Interpretation of the x-ray film requires special training in order to provide a proper diagnosis of the contents of the x-ray. Such x-rays represent a two-dimensional examination of the object. However, the ability to examine an object three-dimensionally improves visualization of internal phenomenon and simultaneously improves the diagnosis of examination of an object. When the object comprises a complex structure; a three-dimensional examination allows a more complete examination and diagnosis of the quality of an object.
Two-dimensional x-ray images can be used to create a three-dimensional visualization of objects. This technique, referred to as computerized-assisted tomography, or CAT scanning, provides very accurate positioning and information within three-dimensional space, capturing an object being examined. Such a three-dimensional image is created by utilizing multiple two-dimensional density maps, created by x-rays, to create a volumetric image of the object being examined.
Most CAT scan systems are large stationary systems, which typically do not operate in real time. Numerous two-dimensional x-rays must be obtained before the three-dimensional image can be created using mathematical algorithms known to those skilled in the art. In typical practice, several hundred projections are used in order to construct the three-dimensional image of the object under examination.
While such CT systems are a form of NDE, they are extremely expensive. Further, items that are to be inspected must be shipped to the facility having the CT system. Further in some cases objects are so large that the CT examination may not be possible.
The current scientific literature indicates that it is possible to use three x-ray images at different angles to reconstruct a three-dimensional image. This techniques is described in the paper entitle xe2x80x9cThree-dimensional binary image reconstruction from three two-dimensional projections using a randomized ICM alba rhythm,xe2x80x9d Discrete Tomography Workshop, by F. Retraint, F. Peyrin, and J. M. Dinten, Aug. 1997 Hungary, John Wirely and Sons, Inc., Volume 9, pages 135-146 (1998) whose contents arc incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. This technique is based on using discrete tomography techniques to simplify the interpretation of the density patterns of the individual x-rays. The reduced number of x-rays required allows generation of three-dimensional images.
It would be truly useful to have a system and method for creating three-dimensional CT images for non-destructive examination in real time. Further, it would additionally be useful to compare such images to known engineering information about the object being examined in order to more precisely examine at pin point any defects in the object. Such a system would also be portable.
In view of the above discussion it is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide three-dimensional non-destructive examination.
It is a further objective of the present invention to utilize a system for three-dimensional NDE that is portable and can be brought to the work or launch site to create a three-dimensional image.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to create three-dimensional NDE images in near real time in order to assess the integrity of the object being examined.
It is still another objective of the present invention to use a priori information about the object being examined in order to assist in reconstruction of the three-dimensional image.
It is still another objective of the present invention to convert three-dimensional NDE images to CAD/CAM system images to allow for further manipulation.
It is a further objective of the present invention to compare three-dimensional NDE images to CAD/CAM drawings of the object being tested in order to precisely identify defects.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to create a true three-dimensional volumetric image of the object being tested in near real time.
It is still another objective of the present invention to use the volumetric image created to provide a cutaway view of the object so that both the density and position of elements can be analyzed.
It is a further objective of the present invention to utilize CAD/CAM system capabilities to allow the super position of actual three-dimensional failures onto the drawing of the part in question to promote more rapid analysis.
It is still another objective of the present invention to perform finite element analysis (FEA) to determine conditions, which cause any defect that is imaged.
It is a further objective of the present invention to allow for electronic comparison of one image to another to analyze simpler failures of parts.
The present invention comprises a three-dimensional computerized tomography system for analysis of engineering defects of parts. The system is a three-dimensional system comprising of a processor for receiving information from a plurality of x-rays and for reconstructing those x-rays into a three-dimensional image, and an imaging screen for creation of the image that is subsequently stored.
The portable NDE system of the present invention is a hand portable system that can be carried to a work site to perform the NDE discussed above. As noted above, the system comprises preferably but without limitation a laptop computer, a portable x-ray source, and an imaging means to recording the x-ray images.
The laptop computer, may be in a form of portable computational capability be it a laptop computer, small computer system, or special purpose handheld device. The computer receives the three-dimensional CT images and creates a three-dimensional image based upon the CT images required. The three-dimensional CT images are exported into a CAD/CAM system such as the Pro-Engineer system from the PCT, Inc., 128 Technology Drive, Waltham, Mass. 02453, whose capabilities are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The Pro-Engineer system allows the superposition of the actual three-dimensional image onto a drawing of the part that is stored in a Pro-Engineer coordinate system. Once the three-dimensional CT images are in the Pro-Engineer coordinate space, a module such as the Pro-Mechanica program is used to perform a finite element analysis (FEA) to determine conditions, which eventually cause the defect.
These images can be viewed by an engineer to perform the appropriate analysis for the part in question. Further, the Pro-Engineer software allows proper manipulation of the CT images against the stored drawings of the part in order to precisely locate any defects identified.
Utilizing the system of the present invention which one can conduct an inspection of electrical and mechanical components, perform failure analysis, do rapid prototype development, do current engineering of other parts relating to the product inspection, perform reverse engineering, and conduct research and development of new materials and processes.
The present invention allows non-destructive measurement and dimensioning of interior as well as exterior surfaces. Further, it does not require elaborate fixtures preprogramming as would be the case where large objects must be brought to a specific facility, secured, subsequently imaged. Further, the system of the present invention generates dense, well-behaved digital models without the discontinuities that are typically found using coordinate measuring machine (CMM) and laser data. It is unaffected by surface finish and or material composition and automatic only provides digital models with known topology, connectivity, and surface normals.
Using the system of the present invention one can simultaneously provide defect detection and quantification as well as location of the defects discovered. It also provides a methodology that is equal in speed to laser examination and (CMM). It will play an essential role in rapid prototyping, rapid tooling, and first article inspection.
The system comprises a portable computer having storage and processing capability. The satisfactory computers for the present invention are those comprising Pentium class processors with one other 128 megabytes of RAM and associated disk storage, operating on the windows, and windows NT operating system. Other computer systems having similar capabilities are also appropriate for this task. In order to obtain real time digital images a DPIX Flash Scan 30 imager is used instead of scanning x-ray film. The Flash Scan is available from DPIX, a Xerox company, whose capabilities of the flash scanner are incorporated herein by reference and their entirety. The Flash Scan is used to replace x-ray film and it is placed behind a scintillator screen. As x-rays from an x-ray source of the present invention impact the scintillator screen, photons are emitted from the scintillator screen. These photons are then captured by the amorphous silicone sensor array of the Flash Scan screen. The Flash Scan 30 screen has a resolution of 127 microns and measures 12 inches by 16 inches. This screen size allows the capturing of large images without the need to mosaic, that is, pasting images together. The key characteristic of the Flash Scan 30 screen is that it can record information in real time. These images can be electronically stored in the storage of the portable computer.
Using the portable x-ray source, three different views of the object being tested are captured by the Flash Scan screen and stored in the storage of the portable computer system. These images are then used to construct a three-dimensional image of the object being tested. The three-dimensional image is then exported into the Pro-Engineer coordinate system, which then allows the CT image to be overlaid onto the drawing of the part being inspected.